Bubble Gum and Markers
by snchills
Summary: Just a little ficlet with the boys having some fun.


Authors note: I spent the better part of this morning writing another angsty piece totally ignoring my other story "Finally" and I still haven't decided if I'm going to post it or not. I can't believe I'm saying this, because you all know how I love to hurt the boys, but I've had just about enough angst for today and decided to write a light little ficlet for a change. Enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Will ya stop that I'm trying to watch TV here dude?" Dean was mildly annoyed at his little brother's particular way of chewing gum. Sam just looked over at him, blew a huge bubble, and popped it in his mouth. Ignoring his brother, he kept blowing bubbles as he searched the internet for their next gig. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore. Just as Sam blew another whopper of a bubble, Dean reached up with a fork and popped it. Sam's answer to that little act of war was to jump on his brother and wrestled him on the bed. Their fun short lived however as they both rolled off the bed and onto the floor landing with a loud thump.

"Son of a bitch" Dean cried out as he rubbed his head where it had hit the bed frame. Sammy stopped and looked around immediately sensing something was missing.

"Uh Dean I thing we might have a problem." He spoke hesitantly as he finally spotted the large clump of gum.

"Yeah dude you tried to kill me." Dean replied not noticing where Sam was looking.

"Umm I hate to tell you this but I seemed to have lost my gum." He spoke trying to suppress his giggles as he looked at where the gum had landed. Dean looked over at Sam still not getting it.

"Good cuz you were about to drive me crazy with that constant popping noise." Then he stopped.

"Oh no way…no way….." he reached up and touched his head. Within seconds he found Sam's bubble gum stuck in his hair.

"Aww gross Sammy get it out…. get it out." Dean made a disgusted face as he pulled back his hand. Sam sat back on the floor and burst on laughing.

"My big brother scared of a little piece of bubble gum." Sam laughed so hard tears were running down his face.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up geek boy. You're not the one with crap stuck in your hair. I'm not kidding dude do something." Dean was getting madder by the second.

"Come on get up off the floor let me see how bad it is." He offered his hand and pulled Dean up off the floor. Sitting on the bed behind Dean he got a good look at how stuck it really was.

"It's actually not too bad. Let me get a pair of scissors and I can cut it out right away." Sam made a scissor motion with his hand in front of Dean.

"No way dude! No way you are touching me with scissors." He instantly backed away from Sammy on the bed. "There has to be another way, like soap or ice or what ever just not the scissors."

"Dean let me just cut it out I promise I won't take too much of a clump of your precious hair with it." Sam was still trying not to snicker at his brother's response. He walked over to their first aid kit and brought back a small pair of scissors.

"Oh man you are so dead Sammy, just wait. Go ahead but if I feel a bald spot _you_ are going to end up with a shaved head." He shot his brother one last evil look before turning around away from him. With one snip Sam had the gum out of Dean's hair. Dean jumped up and quickly ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Dude how much did you take out?" He said rubbing the spot on his head. "It looks like the Grand Canyon up there." He grabbed his comb and tried to hide the spot.

"Quit being so melodramatic woman, it's just a little piece see." Sammy had the gum wadded up in some tissue and opened it up to show his brother just how much of it was covered with his hair. Dean took a look at the tissue but continued to rub his head.

"You don't know how lucky you are." He warned him again this time cracking a smile. He grabbed his brother again and got him in a choke hold until Sam begged for mercy. Dean quickly let go and Sam pushed him off laughing at the two of them back on the floor again.

Later that night, when he knew for sure that Sam was deep asleep, Dean got up and rifled through their belongings until he came up with the tool for his revenge.

The next morning Dean laid in bed as he heard his brother get up and head towards the bathroom.

"One... two... three" he counted to himself as he waited for the inevitable scream.

"Dean! This is war dude." Sammy threw open the bathroom and launched at his brother laughing hysterically on his bed. What got Sammy in an uproar was not just the mustache his brother had drawn on him but the beard _and_ the goofy eyebrows. Despite massive attempts to remove the marker off his face days later it could still be seen. Cursing Dean each day, Sam refused to leave the motel room, not even to go out to eat. Finally after about a week of hard scrubbing Sam felt he had enough off to go back out in to public.

Dean dreaded that day. All week long he could tell Sam was up to something. All week long Sam had shot him evil looks with a strangely wicked smile. It was making Dean nervous. One morning he woke up with Sam standing over him whispering "paybacks are a bitch." The next morning the same. It was starting to drive Dean nuts. Every time he got in the car, every time they got food, every time he reached in his duffel bag he was expecting Sam's revenge to strike. The stress was beginning to take a toll and finally he cracked.

"Dude what ever you are going to do just do it, don't torture me like this." he begged his little brother. Sam looked over at Dean and burst out laughing.

"What? What?" Dean pleaded with Sam.

"There is no revenge Dean. I haven't tried anything but to drive you nuts." Sam smirked back at Dean satisfied that he had gotten his brother back.

"What? You mean all this time you weren't going to try to get me back but pretended you were. Son of a bitch." Dean looked over at his brother with a new respect then he started to laugh as well. "Dude that was just evil."

"Truce?" Sam smiled as he held out his hand.

"Truce." Dean reached over and shook it. Both of them knew there really wouldn't be a truce but then that was half the fun.

THE END


End file.
